


International Women's Day

by Lyra_Sanzennine



Series: Shevirat ha-Kelim [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of femsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Sanzennine/pseuds/Lyra_Sanzennine
Summary: Aeris pegs Sephiroth.“I was thinking you’ve been working too hard lately,” she said. It was an understatement and they both knew it. “You should blow off some steam, you know? Lie back and relax….”His eyes flared. “There are many ways I could imagine relaxing, dear wife. Your satisfaction guaranteed.”Aeris giggled. “Oh, I know dear husband, but I want to try something different this time.”
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Series: Shevirat ha-Kelim [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054979
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	International Women's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Deadpool.

Sephiroth looked down in confusion at the bright pink box in his hands.

“You…got me a present,” he said slowly.

“Yup!” Aeris grinned.

“…On International Women’s Day?”

She gave him her brightest, most innocent smile as his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. “I did!”

Sephiroth sighed. Aeris bounced on the balls of her feet in eager anticipation as she watched him set the box down on the kitchen counter and untie its black satin ribbon. He lifted the pink lid and stared at the contraption within, his face betraying nothing.

She envied that poker face of his. Such a useful little trait in so many situations. She wondered how long he could keep it up for tonight, if things went according to plan.

“Do you know what it is?” she teased in a sing-song voice.

He frowned. “I do.”

When he didn’t say anything else, she walked over to the counter and lifted the bundle of black canvas straps and black plastic buckles out of the box. The slim beige dildo bobbed slightly as she held the device against the front of her pelvis.

“Do you like it?” she chirped.

He didn’t respond. Just kept frowning at her.

“I was thinking you’ve been working too hard lately,” she said. It was an understatement and they both knew it. “You should blow off some steam, you know? Lie back and relax….”

His eyes flared. “There are many ways I could imagine _relaxing_ , dear wife. Your satisfaction guaranteed.”

Aeris giggled. “Oh, I _know_ dear husband, but I want to try something _different_ this time.” She cocked her head to the side and gave him a sly smile, wiggling her hips suggestively and causing the dildo to bounce around obscenely.

Sephiroth’s frown deepened.

Aeris pouted at him, wondering if he was really going to make her go there. As _if_ there was any chance of him being able to deny her this after everything he’d put her through and everything they’d done together.

He seemed to read her mind. He could often do that, since they knew each other so well after so many years.

With a long suffering sigh, Sephiroth tightened his jaw and said, “Fine. I’m going to go shower. I’ll see you in the bedroom.”

* * *

He came out of the bathroom with his hair tied in a ponytail and a green towel wrapped around his hips. Aeris smiled to herself, thinking what a helpful thing he’d done. All the better to see his face and tug on his hair while she fucked him.

Aeris had proven herself over the years to be a very good student. And even though she was usually lost in a haze of pleasure so sharp that it made her vision swim, she knew all of Sephiroth’s favorite moves. She wondered just how many of them she could squeeze into a single session. Then again… it was best not to rush their very first time.

He let the towel drop to his feet and she did the same with the thick, pink terry cloth robe that enveloped her body. He stood before her naked, his cock slightly plump but still soft. She stood before him in a strappy black leather bra she’d bought just for this occasion, with the strap-on device wrapped firmly around her hips and around the curves of her ass. The dildo stood proudly on display between them.

She waved him over when he didn’t move. When he stood in front of her, she silently giggled to herself at how enormous he was, how his shadow could swallow her completely. Yet she already felt the power differential in this moment. She could see the skittishness in his eyes and the slight uncertainty in his posture.

So novel. So unexpectedly delicious.

She reached up on her tip toes to kiss him gently on the lips, brushing the phallus against his thigh in the process. She felt him try, and fail, not to flinch.

“I want you to let me take control tonight,” she said. “Okay?”

Sephiroth looked down at her in consternation. “Of course,” he said, “That’s what I assumed you wanted.”

“You’re such a good husband.” She beamed at him. “The safe word is _oodle-doodle-noodle_. Got it? oooodle, dooodle, noooodle.”

He groaned with a small smile. “Gaia, what manner of monster have I created?”

Aeris laughed, “I guess you’re about to find out!”

She led him by the hand to the armchair. _His_ armchair. Then she turned back to look at him with a serious expression, “I’m going to sit here, okay?”

It was a very important armchair and as much as she wanted to fully relish her power play, she also wanted to make sure it wouldn’t somehow taint this important symbol in their relationship. Luckily, Sephiroth nodded, indicating he had no reservations of her doing whatever she wanted with the power he’d agreed to bestow on her.

She sat down and squirmed into a comfortable position, licking her lips as she tugged down on his arm. He followed her unspoken command and kneeled at her feet. Her heart skipped a beat at the rush of feeling like she was on a throne, with one of the world’s most powerful men so subdued before her.

“Put your hands behind your back,” she ordered.

He did so with the barest hesitation, clasping his hands behind him and shifting his weight so that his body was ramrod straight from head to knee. Aeris liked the way he somehow managed to look so proud even in such a position. He still pulled off that haughty air of his, with a slightly raised eyebrow and a steady gaze that challenged her to do her worst.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, threading her fingers against his scalp with a firm grip. She straightened her spine so that she loomed over him, forcing him to tilt his head backward to accept the invasion of his mouth. She kissed him with a rare ferocity and he moaned under the long, firm strokes of her tongue against his. When she felt the tension begin to melt out of his posture, she trailed a hand down the warm skin of his neck and across the firm plane of his chest. She let her fingers dance across the curves of his deltoids and biceps and savored the feeling of those beloved arms beneath her palms, After all these years, they were still strong enough to pick her up and toss her into the air.

But he didn’t use that strength against her, even when she broke the kiss to lean back into the plush grey chair to gesture at the phallus strapped to her body.

“I want you to suck me,” she said.

Sephiroth looked askance at her. “Why?” he asked. “You won’t even feel anything.”

Aeris thought about all the times he’d made her dance for him while he sat back in his chair and simply watched as he sipped his bourbon. And that time he’d had her dress in a skimpy maid outfit and then watched her lap at an ice wine sundae he’d served on a dish on the floor. “If you think about it really hard, I think you can figure it out,” she said.

Instead, he gave her his very best suggestive smolder, one that usually worked to get him whatever he wanted in the bedroom most nights. “Why don’t you let me-”

“Uh uh uh,” she interrupted, wagging a finger at him. “I told you to suck me, Seph. Am I going to have to punish you?” She had to fight to keep the grin off her face, all the while wondering what she would do if he continued to resist. Was she really ready to spank him? Would she be able to do it without causing both of them to burst into laughter? How did he _do_ this all the time without laughing at himself?

Lucky for her, he didn’t push any further. With a sharp exhalation, he leaned forward and took the tip of the dildo into his mouth.

Aeris bit down on her lower lip as she watched him retreat to lick his lips before swallowing half the silicone cock.

“Slower, please,” she said. “Lick me up and down first. I want to see your tongue.”

Sephiroth groaned but followed her instructions. His pink tongue pushed past his parted lips to carefully lick the dildo from base to tip. She felt his cock twitch against her calf and figured she knew exactly what he was feeling. That heady mix of embarrassment, arousal, and liberation.

It couldn’t be easy for Sephiroth to let go, his tight self-control being what it was. But he was doing it for her.

“Now all in, please,” she ordered. “Hard and fast.”

He obeyed her without complaint, and that made her smile. Watching the phallus disappear into his mouth sent a foreign shiver of pleasure through her chest. It was nothing like watching him pleasure her. Even those times she ended up sitting on his face and grinding against his eager, talented mouth hadn’t given her this delicious feeling. She stared as the object invaded him and thought, this must be what the power high feels like.

She thrust slightly with her hips, causing Sephiroth to grunt at the pressure of the dildo against the back of his throat.

“You should thank me for showing such restraint in picking this one,” she said, bringing her hands up to the sides of his head. “It’s way smaller than you. Can you even _imagine_ what it feels like to be me?”

She pushed his head back gently and fixed him with an expectant gaze.

“Thank you,” he finally said, his eyes twinkling. “That was very thoughtful of you.”

Oh yes, she _liked_ how dignified he was still being. Her fingers twitched against his hair as she imagined the moment she would shove her little toy deep into his ass. Would he still remain so calm and collected? Only one way to find out.

She pushed down on his head and brought him back to her pelvis, roughly forcing the cock past his lips. This time she set a hard pace, pulling him towards her body as she thrust into him rhythmically. She could hear him struggle to time his breaths as the silicone jammed against his throat, just enough to be uncomfortable without actually forcing him to try to deepthroat her.

She was so nice to him. Maybe next time she’d get a bigger model. Make him learn to take more than he could handle, as he’d once done to her. She grinned at the thought.

It didn’t last long, though. Her legs and butt were soon burning. Pelvic thrusts were more work than she’d imagined, and she simply didn’t have the stamina to keep it up for long. How in Gaia’s name did he do this for what felt like an hour at a time? Is this why his ass was so tight?

When she let him up for air, his hair was mussed, ponytail loosened, and his face prettily flushed. He discreetly wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“That was pretty good for your first time,” she said, doing her best to give him an indulgent smile. “But I think you need to practice more.”

He scoffed at that and she briefly thought about punishing him for it before deciding to let it go.

“Go kneel on the bed,” she said instead. “On hands and knees.”

She watched him get up and do as he was told without a word. His cock wasn’t rock hard, but she was still a little surprised at how stiff it looked. Smirking, she rose and walked over to the nightstand beside their bed. The movement of her legs made her notice the slickness that had built up between them. She was soaking wet even without any direct physical stimulation of her own body. Just looking at Sephiroth waiting patiently for her to do whatever she wanted to him was enough to tint her vision pink with arousal.

She fished a large bottle of lube out of the nightstand and poured a generous amount into her left palm. Carefully holding her hand out to keep the pool of viscous liquid from spilling, she crawled onto the bed and shimmied toward him until her thighs were pressed against his and he could feel the cool silicone between his legs. He stiffened at the contact.

“Relax,” she drawled, rubbing her hands together to warm the lube between them before reaching out to coat his shoulders and upper back in the slippery substance. “If you tense up like that it’s going to hurt.”

He said nothing. Only grunted softly at her before letting his shoulders soften beneath her touch.

She bent down to nuzzle his neck and the space behind his ear, breathing in the clean, spicy scent of his sandalwood soap. Her hands worked their way down his trapezius muscles in long, firm stroke. The tips of her fingers barely grazed the small of his back. She felt him shiver beneath her before tensing again when she reached his tailbone. He moaned softly when she ran the heels of her hand up and down the tight muscles of his ass.

His face twitched when her fingertip began to stroke him around his entrance without actually touching the tight ring of muscle. She nudged the inside of his thigh with her own and said, “Open wider.”

She felt his weight shift beneath her as he accommodated her request, giving her easier access to the hidden recess she sought. With her slick, lubed finger, she gently stroked him across his puckered opening, smiling at the way it clenched and quivered in response.

“Ready?” she said, only a second before slipping the digit inside him. His body swallowed her fingertip easily, and she felt a pulse of excitement run through her core at how hot his walls were around her.

She slowly thrust in deeper, her finger seeking the bulge of his prostate. He rewarded her with a moan - a purely unguarded sound - when she found it.

With her free hand, she pressed down gently between his shoulder blades. “Go down,” she said. “I want to see your face as I fuck you.”

His breath hitched as he obeyed her. He let himself fall forward to lie on his chest, with his cheek turned against the mattress. Aeris brushed his hair away from his face before slapping him across the upper thigh. “Ass up, dear.”

He glared at her as he arched his back. She grinned at him and curled her finger inside his body, relishing the way his mouth fell open involuntarily as he sucked in a sharp breath.

She slipped out of him before returning with two fingers, feeling him stretch around her as she pumped him with a slight twist of her wrist. His jaw clenched when she added a third. “Easy now,” she said, fingering him slowly.

He closed his eyes and said nothing. When he tried to turn his face from her, she reached out and gently yanked him back into position with his ponytail.

She felt a warm trickle of wetness against the front of her thigh. “Sephiroth, you little slut,” she purred. “I haven’t even touched your cock and you’re already dripping.”

He grunted in response but said nothing more.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” she asked coyly.

He gave her a pointed, side-eyed look that said he was _not_ going to answer such an undignified question.

She pulled her fingers out of him and lined up the head of her phallus with his slightly gaping entrance. She pushed forward a fraction and saw the corner of his mouth turn downwards in a nervous frown.

Petting the back of his neck she asked, “Seph…why are you letting me do this?”

He sighed, a nearly inaudible sound. Then he turned his head slightly so that he could see her better before saying simply, “Because I love you, Aeris.”

She giggled and felt a warm rush of affection wash through her from head to toe. “Good answer,” she said. “I love you too.” The she thrust against him again, a little more insistently. “Now what do you say?”

He responded with an exaggerated groan. She slapped him again across the thigh, hard enough to sting the palm of her hand. When he remained silent, she slapped him again.

“Please fuck me,” he finally bit out. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

“Please fuck me, Mistress,” she corrected him, doing her absolute best to suppress her grin.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and in the silence that passed she could actually _see_ him make the choice to give in to her demands. She felt it in the way he took a deep breath and relaxed underneath her before obediently saying, “Please fuck me, Mistress.” He arched his back further and ground back against her in a small circular movement.

She didn’t expect how much it would thrill her to see him like this. It was like a phantom itch being scratched in some hidden corner of her brain. The way it made her feel to see him so willingly vulnerable for her was indescribable. Her clit throbbed in response in the second before she tilted her hips forward to sink slowly into the depths his body.

Sephiroth’s fingers flexed against the rumpled sheets and he gasped at the long, leisurely stroke of the phallus deep within him. He writhed beneath her. She pulled back and took him again, keeping her gaze fixed on his face, noting every little gasp and furrow of his brow.

He never looked like this when they had sex. Had never let himself go with such abandon.

“Seph,” she murmured, rotating her hips as she took him again, “tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Without looking at her, he pushed back against her in a single sharp motion and gritted out, “I want to hold you down and fuck you until you can’t scream anymore.”

At that she gleefully dug her fingers into his hips and started pounding him as hard and fast as she could. He collapsed beneath her with a cry and gasped, “Aeris!” His fists were clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles had turned white.

She slapped his thigh again. “Mistress,” she corrected.

Sephiroth groaned his pleasure and pain and begrudgingly muttered, “Mistress.”

She bent over his back and brought her lips up to meet the shell of his ear. Nipping gently as she slowed her pace to draw out his pleasure, she whispered, “You better tell me what you really want, or we’re going to be here all night.” She could last a long time in this position, unlike previously when she’d been in the chair. To encourage him, she reached around his torso and ran her finger gently along the length of his hard cock, slowing as she reached the smooth wet tip.

“Well?” she coaxed. “Or maybe you really just want me to fuck you like this for the next hour?”

He shivered and whispered, “Please touch me.”

“Mmm, I can’t hear you,” she teased, pulling her finger away from his sensitive skin.

“Aeris-” he moaned, before correcting himself. “Mistress – please…touch me. I want you touch my cock.”

She rewarded him with a deep, full kiss, roughly slanting her lips over his mouth and sliding her tongue in when he opened for her. Her hand wrapped itself around the girth of him and he pulsed against her palm. She squeezed him gently and started to pump him in time to the thrusts of her hips. The pad of her thumb brushed against the velvet head of his cock, spreading his slick arousal along the length of him.

When his quiet breaths turned to soft panting she whispered, “Good boy.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered in her arms, chasing his pleasure, lost to the world. Aeris ground herself against him harder, seeking the subtle pressure of her strap pushing up against her clit every time she sunk into him. Her breaths came faster as she felt the sweet, hot sensation begin to bloom between her legs.

She could tell he was getting close. So she fucked him harder, with a ferocity he wouldn’t have been able to take mere minutes ago. Aided by the skillful, familiar pressure of her hand gripping him, his body tensed in pleasure. He was biting back a whining, animalistic sound.

“Come for me, Sephiroth,” she hissed into his ear.

And with a final shudder and a soft, open-mouthed cry, he released himself in her hand and collapsed onto the bed. She grinned at him, pleased with herself, but Sephiroth was too fucked out to notice.

She carefully pulled out of him and wiped her hands on a towel on the nightstand. Then she unbuckled the straps around her hips and tossed the harness onto the floor. She crawled up his body, now fully naked, and nuzzled him behind the ear.

He turned his face to smile at her with heavy lidded eyes before languidly rolling her beneath him and kissing his way down her body. His lips found her clit and she thrust up into the heat of his mouth. His fingers slipped deep into her wet, aching pussy with ease. She squeezed his hand and dug her nails into his forearm as he drove her upwards - hotter, higher, tighter, until that coil of white energy burst outwards from between her legs to sizzle along every nerve ending from finger tips to toes.

She panted in the afterglow, letting the little dazzles of light drift across her vision as she stared at the ceiling. He crawled up her body and kissed her chastely on the lips.

With a dreamy smile on her face, she nudged him gently with her hand and one bent knee. He rolled over, knowing just how to read the slightest of her movements. She wanted to be the big spoon. And he was happy to let her.

She kissed the vast expanse of his smooth, muscled back and let her fingertip dance across the curve of his shoulder blade as her breaths and heartbeat began to slow.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” she asked.

“Mnn,” he responded sleepily. “Did you?”

“I did,” she agreed cautiously. “…would you let me do it again?”

He chuckled. “Only when you’ve been a _very_ good girl.”

She rubbed her nose against the nape of his neck and they lapsed back into silence. After a while, she felt his shoulders tense up again as unbidden thoughts began to intrude upon their quiet moment.

“You’re still thinking about Wutai, aren’t you?” she guessed.

“Mnn.”

She nipped at his shoulder. “You’re leaving in two weeks, right?”

Sephiroth murmured a confirmation.

Aeris sighed and squeezed him tighter. He’d spent the better part of the last year preparing for the moment that was now coming at them so quickly. Fighting every step of the way against his own senior team, his own board, some of the people who had done the most to support him on the journey from nameless nobody to CEO of the new world’s energy monopoly. Now he was getting ready to take that last step, to hand Wutai the keys to energy independence, and, in doing so, decimating Synteca’s valuation and creating a rift within the company that couldn’t be healed.

He’d been so exhausted and stressed lately. It had been one of the main reasons she’d finally decided to buy the harness and shake up their bedroom games.

“I’m so, so proud of you, Seph.” She squeezed his hand.

He only sighed in response. She wished there was more she could do to help him.

Then she was struck with an idea. She didn’t have anything in her calendar in a couple weeks’ time that couldn’t be rescheduled. “Why don’t I come with you?” she suggested. An impromptu vacation would be good for both of them.

“Mm, I’d like that,” he agreed.

She nuzzled him again as she thought about what they could do. Museums and temples and delightfully spicy Western food, for sure. But what if…

“I have an even better idea,” she declared after a while. “What if…for your trip…would you like to be my master? No limits. No safewords. Would you like that?”

It had been a while since they’d last played like _that_. And in a foreign country no less. It would be delicious fun.

He twisted around to meet her gaze, eyes soft. “You would do that for me?”

“Why of course, dear husband,” she quipped with a casual shrug. “I love you.”

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. “I love you, too, dear wife. And I would like that very much.”

With that, they drifted off to sleep without another word – fully sated and with Aeris as the big spoon. For the first time in weeks, they had something to truly look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Apparently I'm coming out of hibernation now that my 2nd child is no longer a baby. 
> 
> Up next: Wutai


End file.
